Just High School
by seethesea
Summary: Just your regular, cheesy, cliché Maximum Ride fanfic. Max, the nobody of the school. Fang, the hot, annoying player of the school. Everyone wants him, but he only has eyes for one, for a change. But, Max hates him. How will he win her over?
1. Back to school we go

**Hi! I just want to thank the people who stuck with me and the story! I had two favourites and two reviews!**

**Sorry my story was sucky for a while. It was a while ago, and after that long you just kinda forget. But enough with the excuses! I bet you don't want to hear me blathering on and on and instead get to the story!**

**But one more thing… the dreaded…**

_**DISCLAIMER. **_**Sadly, me no own maximum ride.**

**On with the story!**

**[_] (that's a page break in case you didn't know haha)**

BRING! BRING! BRING! BRI-

I slammed my fist a little too hard into the snooze button. _Oops. _Just then, Ella (my twin sister, although we don't look anything alike) came running into my room, waving a curling iron in the air.

"Ella, go awayyyyy," I said sleepily.

"No, no, Maxie. Today is the first day of school, and we don't want you embarrassing me!"

Oh. Right. That's today. My first day of being a high school junior is today. _Dammit._

She sighs, exasperated when she sees that I wasn't out of bed. "Come on Max, we're going to get you ready."

When I still didn't get out of bed, she huffed loudly and dragged me out. When I realized what she was doing, I started kicking and yelling. My mother, (her name is Valencia Martinez), who I KNEW was up because I heard the blender at an unearthly hour, didn't even come up. She probably knew what Ella was doing. _Little weasel._

When Ella dumped me into my connected bathroom, she retrieved some rope. My eyes widened as I realized what she was doing. _She was going to tie me to a chair!_

"No, no no no no. Ella please, don't do this!"

"This is happening. Get into the chair!"

Now despite what you may think, my sister is really one of the nicest people I know.

But when you mess with her, she can get a little scary. In that way, I am proud to be her sister. We don't really look the same even though we're twins. She is like a younger carbon copy of my mom; a deep tan, long black hair and sparkly brown eyes, while I have blond hair with brown streaks (natural, I would never dye my hair!), chocolatey eyes and a small tan. In that way I take after my dad, Brian Ride. He passed away when me and my sister were 4.

Anyways, back to my sister tying me to a chair. She managed to get me in there (she is freakishly strong), and plugged in the curling iron. She then ran and got her makeup bag along with different outfits. My eyes widened at the makeup bag.

"Ella please don't make me wear makeup!"

She just cackled evilly and started to work. First she did my hair, curled it and put it in a ponytail on top of my head. Then she started putting makeup on me. She started with some blush (I have fairly smooth skin so I don't need that foundation gunk) and moved onto the eyes. She put a medium brown in my eyelids and swiped at my eyelashes a couple times with mascara, then applied eyeliner.

"All done," she exclaimed after what seemed like an hour, but didn't let me see myself. She then dragged me into my room and pointed at some outfits on my bed (I didn't see her put them there…).

"Choose one, please my dear Maxie."

I groaned. It was either a lavender dress (eww), a black top and a red miniskirt or some gray ripped skinny jeans and a dark blue camisole, paired with my cropped jean jacket that had mysteriously disappeared a couple months ago.

I gasped. "Ella, where did you find my jacket?"

She smiled sweetly and said, "darling Maxie, it was under your bed!"

_Oh._ Well now I feel stupid.

So naturally, I chose the jeans and jacket. I put them on, and Ella shoved me to the full-length mirror in the corner of my room.

I have to admit, I gasped. _I looked good. _I turned to Ella and hugged her. Even though she literally tied me up, I had to be thankful because she did wonders.

"Thanks, Ella!" I grinned.

"No problem, Max," she chuckled.

From downstairs, my mom called us for breakfast. We rushed down and saw she made pancakes (yum) and I almost fell down the stairs. Hey, don't judge - Ella pushed me!

We both loaded our plates and said thanks.

"No problem, girls. Max, you look nice."

"Thanks, mom."

Me and Ella finished up our pancakes just as my mom got called into her work. She's a vet, so sometimes she has to be away for emergencies. She owns the clinic, so we make fair money even without another person.

"Bye you too, don't be late for the first day! Love you!"

"Bye mom!" Me and Ella said at the same time.

She laughed and shut the door behind her. As I heard her car pull away, I looked at the time.

"Ella, we gotta go."

"Okay, do you want me to drive myself or go with you?"

"Up to you," I said.

"I'll go alone."

"Okay, meet you in the school parking lot?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, let's jet."

I walked into the garage. It was a three bay garage, so we can store all of our cars at once. I sighed happily as I saw my car; a 1969 Boss Mustang 302. It was painted black with red trim, and it was my favorite object in the world. I took years fixing it up, and the end result was so worth it.

I hopped in, and turned the ignition. Ella hopped into her car, a blue Chevy Bolt, and drove away. I followed.

**[_]**

It isn't really a very far drive to school, five minutes tops with traffic. We both rolled into the parking lot and parked in spots next to each other. We went into school and started looking around for people we know. Ella saw Monique (we call her Nudge) and we headed over. Just as I was getting there, a deep voice I knew all too well stopped me dead in my tracks.

"You look nice today, Ride."

I turned and looked at one of the people I most despise in this world.

Fang Conroe.

**Ooh, who loves a cliffhanger?**

**I'm going to do a question each chapter… the one for this week is:**

**What is your favorite type of dessert?**

**A little generic, but it'll do! I also have one question to ask, and I have no idea the answer so bear with me, what does R&R stand for? I've seen it many times, but I can't figure it out haha. Anyways, hope this makes up for the long absence and the SUUUUUPER sucky "chapter" I left you guys with.**

**Review!**


	2. The almost-kiss

**Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews! There are four now, two from **_**before **_**and two now. **

**Thanks oopsididitagain, for explaining R&R. It makes a lot more sense. **

**Thank you Guest too, for your encouragement!**

**Anyways, disclaimer, blah blah blah, I don't own maximum ride whoopdeedoo. On with the chapter!**

**[_]**

_Recap:_

_Just as I was getting there, a deep voice I knew all too well stopped me dead in my tracks._

_"You look nice today, Ride."_

_I turned and looked at one of the people I most despise in this world._

_Fang Conroe._

**[_]**

I turned around to a face that I've grown accustomed to hating; dark, seemingly black hair, cropped short **(I know that you all think of Fang having "long, silky hair" but sorry, I'm just not into it :p)**, a sharp jawline, chiseled face etc. He is a good-looking guy, I'm not blind but I don't like him. At all. Only thing I find particularly interesting about his face is his eyes. They are a dark, onyx black with small flecks of gold. That's what all the ladies are attracted to.

You might be wondering the backstory of why I hate him so much. You see, we went to elementary through to middle school together as pretty much best friends. Then we went into high school together and me, foolish me thought we would stay the same. But no, he started hanging out with the popular kids. You know the kind, the ones who don't give a donkey's arse what you think. So then he became one of them. I started to hate who he was becoming, and I'm quite sure the feeling's mutual. I faded off into no existence in his life, except for the daily torture of insults and banter. He decided I was his punching bag, and he hasn't stopped since he started in freshman year.

He smirked and said, "Of course, nothing compared to me, but it'll do."

I gritted my teeth. Of course he looked good. He always looked good. In a tight black shirt and almost-black jeans, he looked damn good.

But, of course, I would never tell him that.

I snorted. "You're too flabby to look good."

He laughed and shook his head. "Maxie, you're mistaking flab for pure, rock hard muscle. Silly you," he said.

"No, no, I'm quite right. You just think that it's muscle because you're too full of yourself to see that it's just true fat."

He snorted and started to walk away. "Max, Max, Max. What am I ever going to do with you?"

I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards my friends. Just then, my best friend in the whole world came bounding down the hall screaming my name.

"MAX! MAAAAAAAAX!"

I laughed. I yelled back, "IGGY!"

Iggy Griffiths, class clown came bowling into me, knocking me down.

"Oof! Iggy, what was that for?"

He grinned at me and fluttered his eyelashes. "Why Maxie, I love you so, won't you accept that you love me too?"

I grinned and shoved him off. "You wish."

He chuckled and helped me up.

Me and Iggy met in freshman year, about when Fang changed into who he is now. He showed me kindness when I had no friends, and our friendship evolved into what it is now. It's at the point when he will walk right into my house and yell, "Honey! I'm home!"

Yeah.

Anyways, we've been best friends ever since, having lined up schedules ever since then (dumb luck).

"Max, let me see your schedule," he said. I pulled it out, and we compared. I had English and social studies (both honours) with him, Spanish with Ella (our mom is Hispanic, so we're pretty fluent, although we take Spanish classes every year), math with Nudge, and science with nobody. We all had P.E. together at the end of the day.

**[_]**

As it turns out, I have science with Fang. Lucky me.

And also, as it turns out, the supposed "random" seating plan put me right in front of him. Sigh.

All class, he was throwing balls of paper at me and kicking me.

Once the bell rang, I was outta there. P.E. was next, and I had the extremely strong desire to get away from Fang. But, surprise, surprise, he had P.E. too.

Seriously, school, can't you tell I hate him?

So he walked right next to me to the gym, taunting me the whole way. I sighed again. Today seems like a lot of sighing.

I walked in and beelined for the change rooms. When I got in there, Nudge and Ella were waiting for me. We all changed and got out of there.

The first unit of gym was basketball. I suck at it, and so does everyone else here. Well, everyone except for Iggy. If I didn't mention before, he is freakishly tall. Like as in 6'3 tall. He is one of the tallest ones here except for Fang, who is about a half-inch shorter than that.

I was walking to the centre of the gym alone (Ella and Nudge left me to see some friends - traitors), and Fang reappeared right next to me.

I jumped when he brushed against me.

"Fang, you've gotta stop materializing next to me."

He smirked. "Not my fault you have poor eyesight."

I looked at his face, and his eyes held something. I couldn't quite place it. He moved closer, and I realized we were standing _very _close. I was frozen as he kept leaning in, and couldn't move as he started kissing my jawline first, then started moving up with my cheekbone, my chin, the corner of my mouth and then-

"Ride! Conroe! This is not a place for PDA!"

The gym teacher snapped me out of it, I blinked, realizing how close he was standing and how close he was to kissing me _on the mouth_, and I pushed him away. I cleared my throat and walked towards my friends, face aflame. _Thank god no one was watching._

Alas, bad luck ensued when Nudge said, "Max! Fang almost _kissed _you!"

I sighed and said "I know."

As Nudge babbled on about something to do with babies and California, I zoned out and reflected on what would have happened if the teacher hadn't seen.

I shivered, but I wasn't cold.

**[_]**

**Wow! Steamy, huh? Hope you guys like it, review with any criticism or complaints etc.**

**And also, wow! Two updates in a row I think! Lucky you guys…**

**My answer to the last question (not really last **_**week's**_ **if I updated today (:):**

**Anything really, I have a huge sweet tooth.**

**Today's question: cats or dogs?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-seethesea (like the new pen name?)**


	3. The Jog and Science Class

**Hi all! Sorry you didn't get an update yesterday… It's a complicated story but basically I couldn't get to writing.**

**Thanks to EvelynSencen.369, for the fave! Everything helps get the story going!**

**And sorry guys. I'm a car girl, so if you don't know what a certain car looks like, just look it up or just go with it. If you're a car person too, say so in a review ! :P**

**Anyways, I'll put a recap from the last chapter. Do you like those btw, or bad idea? Review!**

**[_]**

_Recap:_

_Nudge said, "Max! Fang almost kissed you!"_

_I sighed and said "I know."_

_As Nudge babbled on about something to do with babies and California, I zoned out and reflected on what would have happened if the teacher hadn't seen._

_I shivered, but I wasn't cold._

**[_]**

I hate Fang. I have just decided that. More than before.

Who did he think he was trying to kiss me? Like man, have the past years just disappeared in your world, leaving a world where it is okay to kiss me? Wow.

Now I'm not going to say I didn't like what he was doing, I just don't like who was _doing _it. You see?

Anyways, as P.E. was last period, as soon as I changed I was outta there. I hopped into my car and just drove away.

When I got home, Ella was close on my heels. I walked into the house, and smelled chocolate chips. That made me feel better. I rushed into the kitchen, saw the chocolate chips and ran to them. Before I could grab one though, my mom appeared out of nowhere and slapped my hand away.

"Max, don't you have homework?" She asked.

I did have homework. I had a lot. "Yeah…"

"No cookies until you've don't your homework!"

I sighed and trudged up the steps. Nothing from Spanish, lots from English and Social, a little from Math and nothing from science. We're starting a partner project tomorrow that I'm seriously freaking out about. I don't know _anyone _in that class.

Well anyone but Fang.

And I'm sure the teacher wouldn't put me with him. I mean, he knows that I don't like Fang and Fang doesn't like me, right? I hope so.

I finished up my homework (nothing too difficult I guess), and went downstairs to get my cookies. The plate was just sitting there, untouched. I snagged a couple and ran back to my room.

**[_]**

Later, I decided to take a jog. I pulled on some leggings, a tank top and a light jacket, called my mom and told her, grabbed my phone and earbuds, and I was outta there.

Now, luck behold, Fang was out jogging too, and we were doing the same path in the park. Man, I see this person every day, why does the universe do this to me?

We ended up jogging side by side. I tried to ignore him, but he poked my shoulder and grinned. I looked over and said, "What do you need?"

He grinned again. "I didn't know you jogged."

"Well now you do. Happy?"

"No."

"Then what?" I said, exasperated.

"Hmm… nothing," he grinned cheekily.

I sighed and continued jogging until we reached the end.

"Well, so sorry to see you go, but I'm going home," I said.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yeah."

I started on my way home. Of course, he followed because we live in the same neighbourhood. I groaned.

He heard and said, "What? You don't like me?"

"No, Fang, I don't," I said.

"Well, I could say something different in the gym."

Just thinking about it made my cheeks pink. I prayed that he didn't see. But, I have horrible luck and boy did he see.

"Yeah, I thought so." He smirked.

I smacked his shoulder and looked away. We continued walking towards our houses in silence.

But Fang, being Fang, broke the silence.

"Hey Max, you think we'll be partnered up in science?"

I groaned again. It seems I'm doing that a lot. "I hope not."

"Why? Why wouldn't you want to spend more time with this hot bod?"

"What hot bod?" I questioned.

"You must be blind, Maxie. This smoking piece of meat right in front of you!"

"Yeah, I don't see anything," I said.

"Whatever floats your boat, Maxie-poo." He smirked again.

I rolled my eyes and went up my driveway.

"Buh bye, Fangie."

"Bye, Max."

When I walked in the door, I couldn't help but feel as if he was sincere with his words, and not sarcastic or joking.

_Huh._

**[_]**

Science class. The picking of partners for this project is painstakingly long, and the teacher was so SLOW with reading out names. Finally I heard mine.

"Maximum Ride and… Fang Conroe!"

No. No. This can't be happening.

I turned around and glared at Fang. "You orchestrated this, didn't you?"

He looked as surprised as I did, but when he saw I was looking at him, he put in a smirk. "No, but lucky you!"

I groaned and slumped into my seat. Oh, and did I mention this project lasts for _two weeks_? This is going to be a long month.

**[_]**

**Hi! Sorry this is a short one. I just wasn't feeling it today.**

**Anyways my answer to the last chapter's question: DOGS.**

**I love dogs, and no offence to cat lovers, but sometimes they can be self-centered and non-sociable.**

**The question for today's chapter:**

**If you could take three things with you to a deserted island, what would you take?**

**Review!**


	4. PLEASE READ :)

Hi. Seethesea (otherwise known as Meg) here.

This is pathetic. I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter.

I think I'm going to delete this story. The reason it's been so long (and it's VALID) is that we just moved, and I just haven't had the time.

The reason that I'm deleting this is pretty simple; my heart wasn't in it, and I rushed things. I didn't build and that makes for a boring story.

On the bright side, I'm going to do a new MR story!

When I get settled in, I'll write the next chapter and post it. You can expect it in a week to a month. I won't forget, but it might be a while. Here's the synopsis:

_For thirteen years of their lives, Max and Fang have been best friends. They do everything together, from eating out to going shopping. What happens when you throw teenage hormones and different feelings in the mix? AH FAX_

Thank you to the people who read my story and stuck with me through this extremely short journey. Signing off for now,

Meg (seethesea)


End file.
